Miswoven: Book 1
by Acorntail
Summary: Everyone knows about the fall of Kotir, and the rise of Redwall. But what would have happened if Tsarmina won the battle? Miswoven is the story of the new CORIM's struggle against the empire of Kotir and the tyrant, Lady Tyria, who wields Martin's sword
1. Prologue

"Everybeast knew the story of Martin the Warrior. How he came to Mossflower and fought to overthrow the tyranny of the Kotir wildcat family. Ask anybeast, they'll tell you about how Martin and Tsarmina, the queen of a thousand eyes, faced each other in a final duel at the swamp that was Old Kotir. And they'll all remember how Martin was slain by Tsarmina, and his sword taken from his corpse."

"No one needs to be asked about what happened next; it's part of our history. Tsarmina reorganised the army of Kotir, and drove the woodlanders back to Brockhall. Even though the woodlanders held against the cat for a season and a half, Tsarmina triumphed; the burning of Brockhall lead to the woodlanders once again being under the whip of Kotir. Forced to fell their homes for timber and tools, the woodlanders were treated much more pathetically and ruthlessly than they ever were under Verdauga. Tsarmina executed Bella, Germaine, Lady Amber and Skipper in front of their followers, with the very sword that once led them."

"Kotir was rebuilt, grander and more powerful than before. Tsarmina did not live long after, dying the next winter. Her son, however, proved to be more tyrannical than his mother. Verdauga (Named after his grandsire, in more of a claim to inheritance than respect) raised himself an army, and took to razing the woodlands and plains. The lordless Salamandastron soon fell."

"Southsward was the next victim, but Kotir found an army already waiting for them. The wolf-fox Urgan Nagru and his horde were stronger than the hapless beasts Kotir had enslaved and pillaged, and fought the cats to a standstill. An uneasy ceasefire was made twixt the two empires. However, in a blow for good, the resistance of Southsward destroyed the wolf-fox's diminished forces, and drove him and his mate out of their kingdom. Kotir knew of this too late, and Southsward mustered an army strong enough to keep the cats away indefinitely."

"With the south conquered as far as it could be, Kotir turned its gaze to the northlands. The vermin of the north were inducted as Kotir citizens, or they would be slain. Kotir spread as far as Marshank point, razing and destroying what they came across. The secret village of Noonvale, once a place of peace and happiness, was burned down and turned into a labour camp for a quarry by the mountains. Kotir was unstoppable."

"Even now, all woodlanders north of Mossflower are living in slavery. All but a few, that is. The mice live in relative luxury, as auxiliaries in Kotir's army. Once persecuted by the cats, most mice make a deal with them to work for them. Almost a third of all Kotir's soldiers are mice, and about two hundred of the three thousand free beasts of Kotir are mice families who have earned their freedom. Mice are considered little more than vermin now."

"But I've overcome that. I've earned the trust of the new CORIM. My name is Sarah. I'm a mouse, and CORIM is my new home. The Centre Of Resistance In Mossflower is modelled after that which once fought against Tsarmina. We're led by the badger Hewnstripe. We don't know that much about him; only that he came one day and made the fledging resistance into a full-blown rebellion. I think I can trust you with this; CORIM is located in the tunnels beneath the old sandstone quarry. Its vein of stone is long gone, but the limestone beneath is teeming with tunnels and caves."

"We've made a lot of improvements to it. The moles have dug us a grand cavern beneath the quarry, were the families of the slave's who have escaped are brought. Of our resistance, there are about two thousand beasts. You'd think that's a lot, but it's not compared to how many are still enslaved inside Kotir. Five thousand slaves! And that's just the capital. In the entire empire, I'd say there are three slaves to every one free beast."

"The king of a thousand eyes, Lord Josef, is at war with the northern kingdom of Riftgard. His daughter, Tyria, has been left as regent of Kotir. Martin the Warrior's sword always stays in Mossflower, and Tyria is no fool when it comes to a blade. She's also a shrewd tactician and no bumbling idiot. She could also charm the bees out of a beehive, and still have them praising her name by the time she's taken all the honey. She would, if she wasn't so very evil. She enjoys twisting the minds of the slaves, and is always up to some insidious plot or scheme. Even now she-"

Sarah was stopped by a huge paw clasping her own. It was black, and covered in cuts and old scars. Looking up, she saw the face of the badger Hewnstripe. It too, was scarred badly. "Lord Hewnstripe!" she exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing back here?"

"History lessons are over, Sarah," he rumbled, "Get out your sewing kit; the raid went badly."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Often in a beast's life; they are faced with choices. From something as unimportant as whether to stand or sit to the crucial question to turn left or right. Now; many beasts consider such a question to be behind many others in importance; but direction is the most important choice in life. Had these three travellers chosen the left path; they would never have found themselves in Mossflower.

"Hurry up, slow ones!" Alizera called back to her companions. Alizera Song; more commonly known as Ali; was a pretty young red-squirrelmaid. Had different choices been made; she may have despised the terms 'pretty' and 'maid' but they haven't, so she doesn't. Ali was running ahead of her travelling companions in a half-skip. Her companions were two youngbeasts; Mytra Willowbrook the otter and Bercan the ferret. They were puffed; having run just to catch up with the energetic squirrel. Bercan wiped his brow with his hat; straightening the ragged old feather that adorned it. Cupping the hat to his mouth alongside his paw; he shouted at Ali;

"Oi! Slow down! We need to rest; you idiot!"

Somebeasts may consider Bercan's language inappropriate and hurtful; but Ali and Mytra knew it was just his manner of speaking. Ali stopped, looking back at the two, and chuckled,

"Told ya I was faster than you two," she laughed, and then bolted towards them. She slowed down next to them; her cheeks flushed from running, and ruffled both their heads. Bercan growled, "Stoppit!" Ali chuckled; and looked at Mytra.

"Should I stop?" she asked the young ottermaid. Mytra rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips, "Yes please."

Ali huffed; then stopped. Tittering; she watched the two straighten their head wear.

"You two are no fun," she said, straightening her dress. Mytra and Bercan sat by the side of the dirt path; Mytra waving her pink bandana in mock agreement, "No we aren't, are we?" Ali rolled her eyes, then sat down with them. Bercan took his knapsack from his back; tipping it's contents out. Crumbs, three oatscones and a flask of water rolled out. Ali groaned,

"That's the last of the food?"

Bercan nodded; frowning, "We better find the camp soon, or I might be forced to eat yeh!" He bared his teeth in mock ferociousness. Giggling; Ali and Mytra acted along,

"Oh no, please don't eat us!", they pleaded.

Bercan smiled; baring his sharp teeth, "I may have no choice!" He looked at Mytra, smiling toothily, "You look tasty!" He said, approaching her.

With a buzz, something struck Bercan in the side of his head; dazing him. Ali jumped; looking around alarmedly. Mytra ran over to the offending object, "It's an acorn!" she said before going over to Bercan. Ali held her paw over a small knife she kept; backing towards a tree,

"W-Who's there?" she demanded shakily. Her knife was a beautiful little thing; with a small blue-stone set into the hilt. She had never used it against somebeast; though. Bercan sat up; rubbing the side of his head, "Who's the bloody son of a b- Aagh!" He yelled as a rock was sent slamming into the side of his head. This time, however, the ferret was knocked out cold from the blow. Mytra stood over Bercan; drawing a rapier that was one or two inches too big for her. The two maids scanned around them for the attacker. Mytra turned; staring into the forest, "Come out!" she challenged the unseen attacker. No reply came from the woods. A muffled squeak sounded from behind her; and Mytra span to see Ali being held from behind by somebeast. It's paw was covering Ali's mouth; and some mean looking hook was held against her arm to keep the knife away from it's owner. Mytra squeaked; and ran to help Ali.

"Wai- Ow!" shouted the foebeast; jumping away from Ali, waving his paw in pain. Ali, her teeth tipped with small spots of blood, held her knife at him, "Who are you?" she demanded. The foebeast; now identifiable as a grey squirrel, held out his paws in surrender, "We need to get out of here!"

"Why-?" Ali was starting to ask, but then she saw the squirrel's paws. His right paw was normal; albeit bleeding from where she bit him, but his left paw was non-existent. Instead; the hook was tied to the stump, which was covered in an old rag. Her voice trailed off, and she lowered her knife. The squirrel; spotting his chance, grabbed Ali by her arm and dragged her after him. Mytra was grabbed by the squirrel also, unable to shake his grip nor use her rapier. Bercan stirred; looking around him. He watched as the squirrel ran off with the two maids. Bercan growled; holding the side of his head. He ran after them; a plethora of curses trailing after him.

The squirrel dragged Ali and Mytra through the woods; narrowily avoiding roots that threatened to trip them up. He stopped at a large rock face that sat alone in the forest. He let go of the maids, jumping up the monolith. He stopped at an outcrop, from where he yelled down at them, "Quickly; get up here."

Ali and Mytra looked up at him undecidely. They backed away from the rockface; readying to run in case things turned sour. The squirrel watched them, staring in disbelief. He jumped down from the rock face, grabbing at the two. Ali and Mytra ran, but Ali was caught in the squirrel's vice-like grip. The squirrel dragged Ali with him to the rockface; and threw her upwards towards the outcrop. Ali; unable to do anything else; grabbed at the outcrop and scurried onto it. Beneath it, hidden from the front; was a deep pond. The squirrel jumped up beside her; looking down at Mytra, who was frantically chasing after him,

"Tell her to calm down!"

"Calm down?" Ali repeated, terrified. Bercan appeared behind Mytra; clasping his head. He saw Ali and the squirrel atop the outcrop, and roared at them, "Hey! Give her back, you-!" The squirrel frowned; then grabbed Ali's paw, "No time for her! Hold your breath!"

Ali had little time to follow his advice as he jumped from the outcrop; dragging her behind him. With a splash; they dove into the pond. To Ali's horror; she was being dragged down by the squirrel. Their tails were weighing both of them down; and they shot downwards into the deep pond. Ali frantically tried to escape the mad squirrel's grip; but she was subdued by her head cracking on a stone.

Above the pond; both Mytra and Bercan were looking down in shock at the pond.

"Ali!" Mytra screamed. She ran to the outcrop's edge; ready to dive in after them. Bercan chased after her; holding her back, "Mytra! It's too dang-" Mytra had been in the process of jumping as he held her; and the two toppled over the edge and into the water. Bercan found himself holding onto Mytra for dear life as the young otter started to dive after Ali. Bubbles streamed from their fur as she followed the squirrel who had taken their friend below the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Ali's thoughts fluttered around inside her skull. Something cold and dark was coiling around them; dimming them as air drained from her lungs. She felt only the harsh grip of the squirrel; his claws digging into her fur. Dazedly; her eyes opened. The sudden shock of realisation that she was underwater released her thoughts from the coils. She could feel her feet dragging against stone; and felt that the squirrel was dragging her towards something. With horror; she saw the light from above disappear. She madly flailed about; trying to free herself from her captor. Her lungs were screaming; she needed air. Ali felt herself being pulled upwards; but in her terror she struggled against the force. With a great splash; she surfaced into pitch black, the squirrel finally letting go of her. She gulped down the air; gasping and coughing.

"You okay?" asked the squirrel's voice from somewhere in front of her. Furious and terrified; Ali yelled at the squirrel between breaths, "Okay? Okay? You dragged me under and near drowned me!"

"You're welcome; don't mention it..." he replied; his voice dripping sarcasm as much as Ali's fur did water. Ali, recovered but still shaky, was shocked and outraged at the squirrel's demeanour, "Welcome?" she bellowed, "You kidnapped me!"

There was no reply from the squirrel. Ali waited a moment, and then repeated herself, "I said you kidnapped me!" But there was still no reply.

"H-hello?" she stammered, beginning to get nervous.

"Follow me!"

The sudden sound made her jump, loudly splashing in the water. She turned towards the sound; somewhere far to her right, "Where are you?" she yelled back at the squirrel.

"Oh for... Stay there..." she heard him say, and the sound of paw against stone gently echoed throughout the darkness. "Hell-?" she started, but was cut off an intense sound of water splashing, quickly followed by water spraying her and two gasps.

"Ali! Ali! Where are you?" Mytra gasped.

"Mytra!" Ali cried into the darkness, wading over to the splashes. It was significantly deeper here, the water reaching her neck. Bercan was holding onto Mytra's paw, unable to swim as well as his otter friend. Mytra felt a paw grab her clothes, pulling her. "Ali!" she shouted in relief, hugging her friend as soon as she was within reach. Bercan quickly swam around Mytra to anchor himself on Ali's arm.

"Get me outta here! I can't swim!" he panicked, thrashing in the water madly. Ali quickly waded to the shallows.

"What happened?" asked Mytra, letting go of Ali, "Where's the squirrel?"

Ali was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a light appearing in front of her. It was being held by the grey squirrel. Upon spotting Bercan and Mytra, the squirrel raised his hook, "What are you doing here, vermin?" he roared at Bercan. Bercan snarled,

"I'm rescuing my friend yew kidnapped, toad!"

The squirrel frowned, but kept his hook raised, "Friend? You threatened to eat them!"

"Oh fer... I was joking yew idiot! Have yew ever seen _anybeast_ eat somebeast else?"

The squirrel remained unnervingly silent. Bercan's eyes widened, "Uh, have yeh?"

"I have never known a ferret who is friends with woodlanders."

"Yeah, well, now yeh know one."

The squirrel's eyes narrowed, though it was unclear if this was from the poor light or irritation. With a growl, the squirrel turned and walked away from the trio. His light illuminated a tunnel, which twisted and turned out of view.

"Get out of that water, lest you want to freeze to death." The squirrel said coldly.

The three friends quickly realised just how cold the water was, the excitement from before beginning to die down. They hurriedly waded out of the pool, their clothes dripping onto the cold sandstone beneath their feet. The squirrel nodded at them, then headed down the tunnel. Bercan murmured to Ali, "I don't trust this squirrel..."

Ali sighed in agreement, "I know... But what choice do we have?"

Bercan growled, grumbling as they followed the grey squirrel down the tunnel.

Looking around, the tunnel was made from sand and lime stone, with streaks of white and pale pink running around them. The occasional drip of water would fall here and there, suggesting water above. Wherever they were, it was cold and menacing. Ali started to feel claustrophobic; almost feeling the weight of the earth above her. Slowly, light from ahead started to make its way to their view. It was a golden orange-ochre, and it flickered occasionally. In the new light, Ali finally had a chance to look over their 'captor'. He wore a tattered dark green tunic, which was covered in many layers of filth and dirt. His fur was scraggly and untamed, sticking out at any odd angle. His tail was tipped with hazel, an unusual sight among squirrels. The hook he wore as a left paw was tied onto a green rag with rough rope.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked the squirrel. The squirrel kept walking, his voice echoing through the tunnel, "CORIM; you'll be safe there."

"CORIM? What the heck is a CORIM?" Bercan huffed, "We were 'safe' back outside, yew idiot..."

Bercan received no reply, however, as they turned another corner, revealing a brightly lit cavern. There was an arch in the wall, revealing an enormous cavern. The cavern was filled with a horde of beasts, all dressed as dirtily as the squirrel. They were huddled around fires, and didn't notice the newcomers. Sniffles, cries and murmured chatter came from them, but it was all unnervingly quiet.

"You don't know CORIM? Where are you from?" asked the squirrel. Bercan huffed, but Ali quickly answered before Bercan, "We're from one of the southern villages; we were travelling up here with a group of traders; but we got separated."

The squirrel finally turned to look at them, his face full of curiosity and suspicion, "There are no southern villages here, nor traders. Where are you from?" he asked again.

"We already told yeh, squirrel!" snapped Bercan, "What does it matter?"

The squirrel glared at Bercan, "It matters. Where are you from?"

"Uh," Ali started, "We're from deep Southsward, near the-"

"Southsward..." The squirrel repeated. He went over to the archway, looking into the crowd of beasts. "What's wrong with Southsward?" asked Mytra. The squirrel look back at them, his voice grim; "You can't go home ever again, I'm afraid."


End file.
